The invention relates to a two-layer filler fleece wherein the filler fleece material consists of a central fleece containing thermoplastic bonding fibers and a cover fleece. In addition, a method is described for the manufacture of such a filler fleece material.
Filler fleece materials of the above-specified kind are used for the back-lining of anoraks, poplin jackets and other such outer garments. They are normally spray-bonded; modern, especially soft filler fleece materials are held together by thermoplastic binding fibers. Particularly these last fleeces exhibit an annoying tendency to cling to the surface material, and therefore they cannot be used with roughened poplin material which is no longer gassed. Also, when the garments are worn, fibers work out through the surface material, and this is intensified by the necessary operations involved in the care of the garments.
Attempts have been made to overcome these disadvantages by stitching or quilting a light cover fabric or already bonded nonwoven cover material to the actual filler materials, or a textile layer that prevents the fibers from working through or clinging is overlaid by bonding (calendering).
This procedure is expensive and also disadvantageous because excessive calendering results in an excessively tight bonding of the fibers and hence in an excessively stiff product. Softness can be maintained by lighter pressures, but the fiber bonding is then too weak. A thermal spot-bonding, however, causes an ugly show-through of the bonding pattern, especially in the case of light surface materials.
It is the object of the invention to avoid the above-mentioned disadvantages with a novel filler fleece, without losing the outstanding properties of modern, especially soft filler materials. Furthermore, a method is to be devised which in an especially simple manner permits the manufacture of such filler fleeces.